10_13fandomcom-20200214-history
John Doggett
'''John Jay Doggett '''is an Assistant Director within the FBI. A highly respected agent with a long and distinguished career and successful mentality, Doggett was previously a detective with the NYPD and a US Marine, where he served with Knowle Rohrer and Shannon McMahon before they were transformed into Super Soldiers. Doggett worked with Dana Scully, Monica Reyes and Fox Mulder for a brief time on the X files, but was transferred back to field work following it's closure in 2002. In January 2004, as part of an FBI clearout, he was promoted to Assistant Director to replace Walter Skinner, who himself replaced the previously ousted Alvin Kersch as Deputy Director. Despite his position, Doggett frequently assists Mulder and Scully even on more basic levels, and has often agreed to 'covering shifts' when one of the pair are unavailable. Pre 10-13 (A full article is available at X-Files Wiki) Early Life & Background Doggett was born on April 4th 1960, in Democrat Hot Springs, Georgia. He enlisted in the US Marines as a 17 year old in 1977 served in Bravo Company, where he met Rohrer and McMahon. Much of his six year service was spent in Lebanon. He studied for three years at University and afterward joined the New York Police Department in 1987 as part of it's Fugitive Division. He and his partner tracked down serial killer Bob Fassl, which proved to have a big impact on him. Following the case he successfuly applied for Detective work where he served for a further eight years before leaving the police force. In 1993 his son, Luke, was kindnapped and murdered, with the case never solved. As a result, his marriage to wife Barbara detiorated. The FBI After graduating from the FBI Academy in Quantico, Doggett joined the Criminal Investigation Division in 1995. During this time he built up an umblemished record and earned an excellent reputation, many tipping him for quick promotion. In 2000, Doggett headed a task force instructed to locate the disappeared Fox Mulder, bringing him into contact with the X files for the first time. After encountering the Alien Bounty Hunter and Gibson Praise during a raid in Arizona, Doggett reavaluated his views but still remained a skeptic. He was assigned to the X files afterwards to work with Scully. They eventually developed a strong working relationship before Mulder's return in 2001. During this time Doggett found himself becoming a believer and attempted to take an apparent 'vaccine' from Alex Krycek forcefully. He also assisted in the protection of Scully from the Super Soldiers. Doggett later learned his son had been killed by a New York criminal, but before he could exact revenge the then Assistant Director Brad Follmer silenced him, proving his corruption. As a result, Follmer was imprisoned. Doggett assisted Scully in breaking Mulder out of Mount Weather, and later witnessed the death of Rohrer before he and Reyes escaped as a decoy for Mulder and Scully. 10-13 Aftermath of the Trial Doggett and Reyes were both apprehended by the military as the fled the Puebla in New Mexico, who mistakenly believed they were Mulder and Scully. They were both detained by military police for a week, untill they were released from custody by Kersh. TBC The List Killings Helping out Mulder and Scully Appearances Pre 10-13 *Season 8 *Season 9 10-13 *Season 10 **The Lie **Schattenjaeger **Ex Inferris **Flicker **Dead in the Morning **Premija **Entrapment **Things **The Krying Game **Umbrakinesis **Perception **Shades of Grey **Denique Velum **Sodom and Gomorrah *Season 11 **Aftercast **Trove (Part 1) **Trove (Part 2) **Meridian **Messenger **Calisthenics **The World According to Morris **Sunset Years **Black Gold **Nemesis **Regeneration **The Understanding **Ueber Alles **Everything Dies *Season 12 **Hunted **Hunter